


Charlie Sees Something She Probably Shouldn't Have

by Secretlyademigodinthetardis



Series: I couldn't resist [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: At school, Blow Jobs, Charlie Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Ships It, Charlie finds out in the worst way possible, Dean in Panties, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Shameless Smut, Smut at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyademigodinthetardis/pseuds/Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't resist and I am so sorry. The first of what will be many timestamps from the Novak vs Winchester 'verse, involving Teacher Dean and Teacher Castiel. This one is set after the conclusion of that story, and involves Charlie seeing things during lunch break (sorry Charlie).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie Sees Something She Probably Shouldn't Have

**Author's Note:**

> HI. First of all it isn't strictly necessary for you to have read Novak vs Winchester before reading this, but it'd be awesome if you did context-wise. Also, people tell me it's pretty good. So yeah. Hope you like this addition to the 'verse!

Charlie Bradbury was, in her own words, hella freaking awesome. She was also incredibly gay for her best friend (not that she would ever admit it), but even she could admit when a dude was…well, dreamy. Which is exactly what her opinion was on Mr Novak and Mr Winchester (she was convinced they were dating, if the looks they gave each other when they thought no one could see was anything to go by, not to mention the ‘random’ visits to one another’s class that had started up a few months before).

_I’m walkin’ on sunshiiine….woah!_

_I’m walkin’ on sunshine….woah!_

_I’m walkin’ on sunshine….woah!_

_And don’t it feel good?!_

She grinned as she tapped and shimmied her way down the corridor during lunch break – no one would notice her using the computer lab to change the lunch menu for the week – enormous orange headphones hanging around her neck with tinny music blaring, wobbling with each move she made. It was because she didn’t have them properly placed over her ears that she heard….well.

_“Oh…”_

That gravelly voice sounded awfully familiar. Charlie stopped dead, right outside of room 301 where she took History, frowning.

“ _Dean…oh…”_

She peered around the door left slightly ajar, and her eyes widened.

_RELATIONSHIP CONFIRMED!_

Mr Novak was perched on the edge of his desk, head thrown back and legs locked around the waist of Mr Winchester, whose mouth was thoroughly occupied with laving hot, messy kisses on Mr Novak’s neck. Mr Novak was letting out quiet whimpers and biting his lower lip, fingers clenching around Mr Winchester’s upper back from where they were wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. His tie was almost completely undone, suit rumpled – jacket hanging off one shoulder – and eyes half-lidded – just open enough for Charlie to see his lust-blown pupils. Mr Winchester, for his part, was still wearing his greasy jeans and t-shirt from the AutoShop class Charlie had been in not ten minutes ago, and his shirt was rucked up just enough for her to glimpse the golden, rippling skin of his lower back.

“ _Hey, Mr Novak,”_ Mr Winchester breathed against Mr Novak’s neck, smiling. His eyes sparkled as he held Mr Novak tightly but lovingly, and he pulled at the tight skin of Mr Novak’s lean throat between his teeth. Mr Novak shuddered, eyes slipping closed as his grip tightened.

“ _Say that again,”_ he demanded, and Mr Winchester beamed.

 _“Mr…Novak,”_ he said in a low flirtatious voice, enunciating each syllable. Charlie almost squeaked when Mr Novak suddenly rose up and slammed Mr Winchester against the closest student’s desk – _OH GOD THAT’S MY DESK_ – grasping the top of the other teacher’s loose (“Dean, why don’t you wear a belt?” “Because then I wouldn’t be able to do _this”_ “Oh. _Oh. OHH…”_ ) jeans and yanking them down so that he could mouth at –

 _“Oh, god! Love you so fucking much,”_ Mr Winchester ground out, gasping as he tangled his fingers in Mr Novak’s dark brown locks.

 _JESUS FUCKING CHRIST I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT_ was all that was blaring through Charlie’s head, unfortunately.

As silently as she could (which, to be fair, was pretty damn silent), Charlie slipped away and sprinted down the hall, lunch menu completely forgotten. However, the image of Mr Winchester in pink panties, about to receive a blowjob from her History teacher _ON HER DESK THAT SHE HAD TO USE NEXT PERIOD_ , was one that she would never fully be able to erase.

She slumped in her seat next to Jo, hugging her books to her chest. Jo frowned at her pale face.

“You okay?”

“Mmhmm. I’m fine.”

Meanwhile, back in the classroom, Castiel stopped just when Dean was halfway down his throat and looked up. He pulled back so that his mouth was no longer occupied by Dean’s cock, frowning faintly.

“Did you hear something?”

“Huh? No. Now get up here and kiss me,” Dean demanded.

And so Castiel did, smiling when Dean tugged him closer into the circle of his warm, muscular arms. Their lips met, and yes, his heart did thud a little harder each time this happened, because it made Dean’s eyes sparkle when he smiled – something that was happening every time he looked at Castiel. And Castiel knew that he did the same, and he didn’t mind at all.

“I love you, Dean,” he said happily when they broke apart.

Dean bit his lip and tried not to let his smile become too broad. “I love you too, Cas.”

His erection bumped against Castiel’s own, through his underwear and Castiel’s slacks, and a smirk touched his boyfriend’s lips.

“Let’s sort these out before the bell rings, shall we?”

 _“Oh god yes,”_ was all Dean managed to say, before his mouth was devoured by Castiel’s once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of many, friends. Tell me what you think! Tell me what you thought of Novak vs Winchester! Will add to this 'verse a lot but not going to have a set updates schedule because I have uni and stuff (thanks to everyone who wished me luck, btw), so check out my other fics and you can totally subscribe to me if you want that'd be cool.


End file.
